And I am the Dead
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Dead is a Dancer sollte davor gelesen werden Heero kehrt in den Club zurück, um jemand ganz bestimmten wiederzusehen! SLASH! OOC! AU!


Titel: And I am the Dead (2. Teil von „Dead is a dancer)

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenighotmail.com

FanFiction: Gundam Wing

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: OOC, Songfic, lime

Kommentar:

Tach auch!

Weil ich doch so oft gebeten wurde eine Fortsetzung zu „Dead is a dancer" zu schreiben, habe ich mich doch dazu hinreißen lassen und die Zwei noch einmal aufeinandertreffen lassen (was in eurer Fantasie bestimmt sowieso schon passiert ist g) Also viel Spaß mit dieser kleinen Story und schreibt mir Kommentare!!!

Pairing: Heero x Duo

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. (Leider)

... jemand erinnert sich

°...° Songtext

And I am the Dead 

Heero konnte es nicht glauben, dass er wirklich wieder hier war. Es war Freitagabend, eine Woche war vergangen. Eine lange Woche und er hatte sich wirklich gesehnt hierher zurückzukehren. Ich bin jeden Freitag hier, Heero! hallte er schon die ganzen Tage durch seinen Kopf und er zog die kleine Visitenkarte aus seiner Tasche. Duo Maxwell.

Trowa und Quatre hatte er zu Hause gelassen. Diesmal würde ihn keiner von diesem Engel wegzerren. Engel? Nein, der Tod persönlich und mit einem Schmunzeln gedachte er an die Notiz auf der Rückseite der Karte. Aber zuerst würde er sich wieder mit diesen Proleten und Möchtegernliebhabern rumschlagen müssen. Sich noch mal sammelnd holte er tief Luft, dann betrat er wiedereinmal diesen Klub, der so abgelegen von der Stadt lag.

Zuckendes Discolicht durchbrach die Dunkelheit und betonte die sich windenden Körper auf der Tanzfläche, die vollkommen begeistert schienen. Eine Lifeband hatte die Bühne eingenommen und die Sängerin heizte gerade den Jugendlichen neu ein. Heero verstand nicht ein Wort von ihrem Gesang. Dies lag nicht nur an der Lautstärke, sondern auch an der Sprache. Die Band schien einen weiten Weg hinter sich zu haben, um hier den Kids ihr Können zu zeigen. Ihr Gesang klang nicht schlecht, vielleicht auf deutsch, doch da war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Langsam kämpfte er sich einen Weg durch Teenies, Junkies und Punks zur Bar. Es war definitiv voller als letztes Mal. Die Band schien bekannt zu sein. Er bestellte sich einen Drink und wandte sich der Tanzfläche zu. Vielleicht feierte Duo schon mitten in der Menge! Ihn dort zu entdecken, wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Eine Berührung an seinem Arm lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab. „Hi, bist du oft hier?", säuselte ihm eine Blondine im pinkfarbenen Tanzfummel ins Ohr und lächelte anzüglich. Na wundervoll, ihm blieb auch nichts erspart! „Ich bin nicht interessiert. Zieh leine." Doch die Blonde schien ganz anderer Meinung zu sein. „Mein Name ist Relena und du brauchst dich gar nicht zu verstellen! Ich habe deine Blicke ganz klar bemerkt. Also zier dich nicht so." Welche Blicke? Was hatte die bitte genommen? Er wusste genau, dass hier Drogen einen reißenden Absatz fanden. Hatte er es hier mit einer Junkiebraut zu tun, die Realität und Traumwelt nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden konnte? Mit Entsetzen bemerkte er, dass sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen wollte und öffnete seinen Mund, um eine Tirade von Beleidigungen von sich zu lassen und damit diese Tussi zu vertreiben, als jemand ihr Handgelenk umklammerte und sie bestimmt von ihm wegzog. „Such dir jemand anderen, Relena. Der gehört mir." Heero runzelte die Stirn. Wer wagte es ihn als sein Eigentum abzustempeln? Relena machte fluchend einen Abgang und gab damit den Blick auf seinen „Retter" frei. Indigofarbene Augen blitzten ihn vergnügt an, als etwas ungläubig auf diese Person starrte. „Hallo Heero." Der bezopfte Junge ließ sich ungeniert auf Heeros Schoß nieder und begann an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. „Hallo Shinigami. Ich gehöre also schon dir?" Heero umschloss die schlanke Taille des Jungen und unterdrückte ein wohliges Seufzen. Ein Kichern erreichte sein Ohr. „Natürlich. Dem Tod gehören alle. Aber du darfst mich Duo nennen." Warme Lippen legten sich auf seine und er lächelte. Na gut, Duo. „Lass uns tanzen gehen.", raunte Duo ihm zu und zog schon an seinem Arm.

Die Tanzfläche war für einen Moment in Stillstand geraten, da die Band ihre Instrumente neu zusammenstellte, doch kurz darauf griff die junge Sängerin nach dem Mikro und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend erklangen englische Wörter zu einer einfühlsamen Musik.

Lächelnd ergriff Duo Heeros Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Weiche, einladende Bewegungen verführten den Japaner zum mitmachen. Und er ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Seine Hände lagen auf der Hüfte des Jungen vor sich, während jede Bewegung sie näher zueinander trieb. Schnell fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder und sie fielen in regelrecht in die Musik. Heeros Hand glitt unter das Shirt von Duo und strich die Wirbelsäule hinauf. Ein Schnurren war die Antwort darauf und ein Bein schlang sich um seine Hüfte. Ein Lächeln huschte über Heeros Züge. Hatte er da gerade die Schwachstelle des Todes gefunden?

Auf einmal änderte sich die Musik und ein zartes Liebeslied schien wie ein Hauch über die Tanzfläche zu fließen. Duo kuschelte sich an ihn und die aufreizenden Bewegungen verloren sich in einem zarten Hin- und Herschaukeln. Ruhig lehnte die Stirn des Bezopften an Heeros eigener und seine weichen Lippen sprachen stumm den Text des Liedes mit. Nichts hatte in diesem Moment Bedeutung oder Bestand. Es gab nur noch diese indigofarbenen Augen, die sanften Gesichtszüge des anderen.

°Hätte ich einen Pinsel zu zeichnen - dein Antlitz,   
den Glanz deiner Augen, den lieblichen Mund,   
ich malte die Wimper, die Braue, dein Lächeln,   
wie ich es erkannte in jener Stund'.°

„Duuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooooooooo!" Erschrocken erwachte Heero aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand und verzog das Gesicht, als er die Stimme als die der pinkfarbigen Zicke wiedererkannte. Auch Duo schreckte zusammen, lächelte ihn grimmig an, dann drehte er sich um und aus seinen Augen schienen tödliche Blitze zu schießen. „Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen!" Gekränkt verzog Relena das Gesicht. „Ich will auch mal mit ihm tanzen!" Diesmal verhärteten sich die sonst so sanften Gesichtszüge des bezopften Jungen und Heero staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Mädchen eine Beleidigung zuzischte und seine Hand ergriff. Etwas überrumpelt wurde Heero hinter dem Jungen hergezottelt. „Wo gehen wir hin?" Duo lächelte ihn über seine Schulter an. „Dahin, wo DIE nicht hin kann und das heißt zu mir!"

Heero staunte nicht schlecht, als er merkte, dass „zu mir" das Büro des Clubbesitzers meinte. Die geschmackvolle aber nicht protzige Einrichtung gefiel ihm, leider konnte man jedoch auch die Musik aus dem Club hören. Duo interessierte jetzt aber etwas ganz anderes, als die Einrichtung oder die Musik, obwohl er scheinbar abwesend die gerade gesungene Strophe des Liedes mitmurmelte.

°Hätte ich eine Flöte zu spielen - die Klänge,   
die von deiner Anmut und Schönheit erzählen,   
ich spielte den Reigen der himmlischen Tänze,   
wie in den Gedanken, die mich seither quälen.°

Verführerisch lächelnd drehte er sich zu Heero um und führte ihn rückwärts gehend zu der großen bequemen Ledercouch, die in der Ecke des Raumes stand. „Komm her!", forderte Duo nachdrücklich, als er sich aufreizend auf dem Sitzmöbel niedergelassen hatte. Zum ersten Mal wurde Heero klar, dass Duo es doch ernst gemeint haben könnte, als er sagte, Heero gehöre ihm! Der Tonfall hatte einfach keinen Platz für Widerspruch gelassen! Doch, auch wenn es Heero selbst kaum glauben konnte, es war ihm egal! Sollte dieser zu Fleisch und Blut gewordene Engel ihm befehlen! Solange er das tun konnte, was er vorhatte! Elegant ließ er sich vor Duo auf die Knie nieder, umschlang die sitzende Gestalt und zog ihn etwas näher.

°Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,   
könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort   
mit mir geschehen, als ich dich gesehen,   
du in dunkler Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht.°

Gierig nahm Duo die zarten Lippen des vor ihm knienden Jungen in Besitz und vergrub seine Finger in das kurz geschnittene Haar. Es gefiel ihm begehrt zu werden und noch mehr gefiel es ihm, wenn man ihm solche Gesten darreichte! Er wollte diesen Jungen! Und zwar so schnell wie möglich!

Heero spürte das Verlangen und bestimmt zwang er Duo in eine liegende Position. Dieser Junge würde IHM gehören! Zärtlich knabberte an der empfindlichen Haut des so besitzergreifenden Jungen und zerrte ihm das wieder mal viel zu durchsichtige Shirt vom Leib. Daraufhin lachte Duo kurz auf und machte sich auch bald an seinem Oberteil zu schaffen. Leckend und küssend suchte sich der ernste Japaner einen verschnörkelten Weg über die Brust seines Liebsten bis die tiefsitzende Hose ihm Einhalt gebot. Bevor er aber dieses Hindernis beseitigen konnte, hielten ihn zwei schlanke Hände davon ab. „Oh nein! Zuerst du! Und zwar so, dass ich etwas davon habe!", hauchte ihm die anzügliche Stimme ins Ohr. Überrascht über sich selbst lächelte Heero über diese Bitte und erhob sich geschmeidig von der Couch. Indigofarbene Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen.

°Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von dir,   
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.   
Jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt   
trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit...  °

Duo biss sich stöhnend auf die Unterlippe, als Heero mit einem lasziven Blick sein Oberteil auszog und somit seinen muskulösen Oberkörper enthüllte. Der quirlige Amerikaner hatte ja versucht ihm dass Shirt vom Körper zu reißen, musste da aber leider aufgeben, weil Heero gerade in ihm andere Dinge ausgelöst hatte. Heero legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als einer seiner Hände quälend langsam den seine Brust hinunterwanderte, um endlich an den Hosenknopf zu gelangen. Ohne Eile öffnete er ihn und machte sich dann an seinen Reisverschluss zu schaffen. Duo hatte sich derweil aufgerichtet und war zum Rand der Couch gerutscht. Aufreizend kehrte er Duo den Rücken zu und zog die Hose ein Stück tiefer. Heero trug keine Unterwäsche, die Hose war dafür einfach nicht geeignet. Als Quatre und Trowa sie ihm geschenkt hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, diese Stück Stoff niemals anzuziehen! Das ihm diese Hose heute zu gute kam, war natürlich etwas amüsant. Er ließ die Hose seine Beine hinuntergleiten und bückte sich provozierend, als er seine Schuhe und Socken auszog und aus den Hosenbeinen stieg. Das Leder der Couch ließ ein kleines Geräusch ertönen, als Duo sich erhob und ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu tapste. Lächelnd drehte Heero sich wieder um und sah Duos gerötete Wangen. Süß, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dann bewegte er sich auf den Jungen zu. „Jetzt bist du dran.", raunte er ihm zu, dann öffnete er schon mit flinken Fingern Duos Hose. Auch er trug keine Unterwäsche! Heero verlor den Glauben, dass irgendwer in diesem Club überhaupt ein Stück Stoff unter seiner Kleidung trug. Doch das sollte ihn jetzt nicht interessieren. Wieder einmal ging Heero vor Duo in die Knie und zog die Hose mit sich nach unten. Er half dem bezopften Jungen aus seinen Schuhen und wich nicht zurück, als Duo einen Schritt nach vorne trat, um aus seiner Hose zu steigen. Im Gegenteil! Geschickt nahm er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und hauchte zarte Küsse auf Duos Beckenknochen. Erst dann suchte seine Zunge das empfindliche Glied. Duo stöhnte auf und stützte sich auf die breiten Schultern von Heero.

°Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von dir,   
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir.   
Jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt   
trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit.... °

„Heero!" Empört protestierte Duo, als Heero sich wieder erhob und so gezwungenermaßen von seiner Tätigkeit abließ. Doch Heero hatte nicht vor aufzuhören. Verlangend küsste er Duo und drängte ihn zurück zur Couch, seine Finger suchten schon nach Duos Öffnung. Der junge Amerikaner zuckte schmerzlich zusammen, als er die Finger in sich spürte, entspannte sich aber schnell wieder. „Mach schon! Oh Heero! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!"

°Hätte ich eine Feder zu schreiben die Worte,   
die dich umgarnen wie silbernes Licht,   
ich schriebe von Liebe, von Nähe und Hoffnung   
und schrieb die Sehnsucht hinaus in das Nichts.°

Ohne zu zögern kam Heero dem Wunsch seines Liebsten nach und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Bald überdeckte ihr Stöhnen die lauten Clubgeräusche, die bis zum Büro getragen wurden. Mit sanfter Hand massierte Heero Duos Glied und stieß gleichzeitig schneller in den zierlichen Körper. Mit einem Aufschrei ergoss er sich, nahm den Jungen unter sich mit in den Strudel des Orgasmus. Beide rangen nach Luft, dann rührte sich Duo und schaffte es, ihre Positionen zu ändern. Leidenschaftlich küsste er seinen Liebhaber, erhob sich jedoch danach schnell von der Couch. Seine Finger tasteten nach seinen Haargummi. Der Zopf war sowieso schon aufgelöst, so konnte er ihn auch gleich aufmachen. Er fuhr sich einmal durch die offenen Strähnen, dann streckte er sich zufrieden.

°Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,   
könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort   
mit mir geschehen, als ich dich gesehen,   
du in dunkler Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht.°

Heero beobachtete die schlanke Gestalt seines Liebsten und erwiderte den intensiven Blick, den Duo ihm zuwarf. „Sag mal, warum wirst du nicht mein Partner vom Club?" Überrascht zog Heero die Augenbrauen hoch und bedeutete dem Amerikaner, seine Idee weiter zu erklären. „Ich könnte Hilfe gebrauchen und du scheinst mir mehr als kompetent zu sein. Außerdem wäre ich dann diesen Albtraum von pinkfarbenen Monster los. Du weißt schon! Relena! Sie ist so was wie ein Geldgeber und nur, weil ich den Laden nicht allein leiten kann. Aber mit dir wäre das kein Problem. Auf ihr Geld bin ich nicht angewiesen." Eine kurze Stille trat ein. „Du solltest es dir gut überlegen. Ich unterbreite nicht jedem so einen Vorschlag. Ganz besonders nicht nackt!" Heero lächelte. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot, das musste er zugeben. „Du bist ganz schön vertrauensselig. Du kennst mich gerade mal eine Woche und schon bietest du mir eine Partnerschaft an?" Duo spazierte zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich in den bequemen Ledersessel fallen. „So sieht es aus! Also?" Heero lachte leise auf. Er hatte sich schon entschieden, auch wenn er noch nicht ganz an die Uneigennützigkeit dieses Angebots glaubte. Wer wollte wohl nicht diese Relena loswerden? Geschmeidig erhob er sich und schlenderte zu Duo. „Ich sage ja, unter 2 Bedingungen! Die erste ist, dass ich wirklich zu allem einen Einblick habe was hier abläuft." Duo zuckte die Schultern. Das war kein Problem. „Und die zweite?" Spielerisch fuhren Heeros Finger durch das seidige Haar des hübschen Jungen. „Das nächste Mal bestehe ich auf ein Bett. Und zwar UNSERES!" Amüsiert blitzten die indigofarbenen Augen auf. „Ich glaube, das lässt sich einrichten."

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Weil ich so oft darum gebeten wurde, habe ich eine Fortsetzung zu „Dead is a Dancer" geschrieben! Ich finde sie nicht so gut, aber bitte entscheidet ihr das! (soll heißen, schreibt mir bitte Kommentare!) Ich weiß, ich habe wirklich lange gebraucht. Tatsächlich ist es Zufall, dass ich sie überhaupt geschrieben habe. Ich hatte die angefangene Geschichte auf meinem Rechner gefunden und gedacht, das kannst du doch nicht machen. Also wurde daraus diese kleine Story! Der Liedtext ist von Schandmaul und heißt „Dein Anblick" Das Lied habe ich leider noch nicht gehört, aber der Text war einfach zu schön, um ihn nicht einzubauen. g

So, schreibt jetzt schön ein paar Kommis!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
